A conventional chatbot refers to an interactive messenger system in which if a question is input into a business messenger like chatting, artificial intelligence (AI) answers the question while chatting with a human being in everyday language based on the result of big data analysis or the like. While a business messenger service is provided, a natural language processing capability can be improved by analyzing a pattern of using a work smartphone/PC or collecting big data such as language mainly used at work. Therefore, the competition among IT companies has become more intense. A business messenger employing such a chatbot function enables checking and processing of information in a chat window without executing an additional app and thus can be used as a platform that connects various functions.
The chatbot is not only for the business messenger. Recently, the use of chatbots has been greatly increased in the whole IT industry. For example, a manager of an Internet shopping mall or homepage needs to allot some time to answer questions of users or creates a FAQ page to provide answers to frequently asked questions. In this way, however, a user needs to wait until the user can directly chat with the manager about what the user wants to know or search the FAQ page. If a chatbot tool is used in this case, it is possible to automatically provide an appropriate answer to the user's question. Therefore, chatbots have been considered essential for business. In particular, as the use of social networking service (SNS)-based messenger services has explosively increased, the technologies of applying the chatbot tool to various functions provided by these messenger services have been greatly developed.
Meanwhile, if the conventional chatbot cannot detect each parameter previously set by a developer (or a chatbot service provider) or cannot detect even a default parameter previously set for the case where each parameter cannot be detected from an utterance sentence input by the user, the user needs to repeatedly ask and answer until the user inputs an utterance corresponding to a preregistered parameter.